A Mother's Love
by imakeladrygirl
Summary: Formerly Mothering. A companion to my oneshot “For Want of a Mother”. Mrs. Beaver gets a little surprise from the Kings and Queens of Narnia. A bit of Pevensie sibling fluff on the side.


Title: Mothering

Summery: A companion to my oneshot "For Want of a Mother". Mrs. Beaver gets a little surprise from the Kings and Queens of Narnia. A bit of Pevensie sibling fluff.

A/N: This is a little piece that ties in with a part of my other Narnia oneshot. It's dedicated to Almyra, thanks for the idea! Don't forget to review!

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

_For Want of a Mother:_

"_What's say we get Ed and Su, and take some flowers to Mrs. Beaver? She can be our honorary mother for the day." Peter said to Lucy._

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

Lucy Pevensie skipped down the halls of Cair Paravel towards her sister's rooms. It was Mother's Day, and though Lucy had been feeling quite low earlier from missing her own mother, Peter had given her the most marvelous idea of making Mrs. Beaver their mother for the day. She had been so kind to all of them, and deserved recognition. Lucy just had to find Susan and Edmund, and then they would all head to Beaversdam.

"Su? Susan! Are you there?" Lucy shouted when she knocked on Susan's door.

"Goodness, Lucy, what is it? I was reading!"

"Come on! We're going to go give Mrs. Beaver some flowers for Mother's Day."

"Now?"

"Yes, now! Hurry up and get ready while I go find Ed!"

"But, Lucy-"

"Please?" Susan sighed. She had looked forward to finally finishing her book. But when Lucy did those puppy dog eyes there was no one that could refuse her. Besides, Mrs. Beaver had been very mother-like.

"Very well. I'll be right down." Susan said.

"Hurray! Edmund! Edmund!" cried Lucy, running towards Edmund's rooms. Susan laughed, then shook her head. She went to go find the perfect vase for Mrs. Beaver's flowers.

_Meanwhile…_

While Lucy went to find the others, Peter was searching for the royal gardener. He was a wonderful faun named Ralon. Peter finally found him tending the rosebushes in the courtyard.

"Ah, Ralon! Just the faun I've been looking for." Peter said.

"Good day, Your Majesty! How may I be of service?" asked the faun, bowing.

"I'd like you to make me up a bouquet for me. Some roses, with perhaps a little bit of greenery," Peter said, trying to remember what his father always brought home for his mother.

"Certainly, Sire. Any other way I can be of help?"

"You can put the flowers in this vase, Ralon," said a voice from behind Peter.

"Hello, Su. What a lovely vase," Peter said. The vase was a purple and white marble, with the image of a golden lion painted on it.

"Good day, My Queen! I would be most happy to arrange these for you. I will have Layla put it in the front Hall when you are ready to leave." Said Ralon, referring to one of the young nymphs that carried messages around the palace.

"Thank you. We will be departing in about half an hour. You are dismissed." Susan said. Peter and Susan then went off to find the hostler to saddle their horses.

"You know, we could have sent the servants to find all these people," Susan pointed out.

"True," Peter said, "But then we wouldn't be getting all this lovely exersice, and I wouldn't be spending time with my lovely sister."

"Aww, aren't you sweet. I wonder how you'll react when I beat you!" Susan took of running in one of her rare 'unqueenly' moments. "Race you to the barn!" Peter took off after her laughing.

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

Lucy had looked everywhere for Edmund. She was about to give up and ask a servant, when she finally found him in the library, reading reports.

"Come on Edmund, put those away! We're going visiting!"

"Oh we are? And who, dear sister, are we visiting?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Beaver! It's Mother's Day, and since Mrs. Beaver had been just like a mother to us we thought she deserved some flowers. So come on!" Lucy tugged Edmund from his chair.

"Now wait a minute Lu, I have to finish reading those reports!"

"Not right now you don't! March mister!" She shoved Edmund out the door towards the courtyard, where they met Peter and Susan.

"Are we ready to go?" Lucy asked Peter.

"As soon as Layla brings the flowers. The horses are already here." He replied.

"Good day, Your Majesties," said Layla coming up to them and curtseying. "I believe these are for you." She handed the vase to Peter.

"Thank you, Layla. You may go. Come on," he said to his siblings. "Let's get started."

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

The ride to Beaversdam was uneventful, so when they finally reached it Lucy was bouncing with excitement, and ran up to the door to knock.

"'Ere, 'Ere, what's this?" said Mr. Beaver upon opening the door. "Your Majesties! What a lovely surprise! Come in, Come in! Mrs. Beaver! We've got comp'ny!"

"Oh, my, and I'm such a fright!" said Mrs. Beaver, patting and smoothing her fur.

"You look lovely as usual, Mrs. Beaver." Peter assured her.

"Why thank you, dearie. Sit down, sit down, and 'ave a bite to eat!" she said, shooing them to places at the table.

"Mrs. Beaver," said Lucy, "We have a holiday in our country called Mother's Day. It's where everyone shows appreciation to their mothers for all they do. You have been like a mother to us, so we brought you a little something."

Susan presented the vase to Mrs. Beaver. "Oh my!" Mrs. Beaver said, "But I, I,"

"Wow you sure 'ave done it! First time I've ever seen her speechless!" said Mr. Beaver.

"Thank you," she managed to say finally. "Thank you so much."

After a lovely dinner, the Pevensie siblings headed back to the castle. As Mr. and Mrs. Beaver stood outside waving goodbye, Mrs. Beaver said, "We are so blessed to 'ave such wonderful rulers." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"That we are, Mrs. Beaver," he replied, "That we are."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and be watching out for more Narnia stories from me!


End file.
